Green With Envy
by purtyinpink71121
Summary: REPOSTED! James likes Lily, but she won't give him the time of day. He and his friends decide to play matchmaker, and they come up with a perfect plan! Have one of Lily's friends pretend to date James to make her jealous. Totally foolproof... right? R
1. Making Secret Plans

**Green with Envy**

**Chapter One: Making secret plans**

**Disclaimer:** The only things I own in the world are my guitar, my iPod and my bean bag chair. The only things I own in this story are Riley and Murphy. Get the picture?

**A/N:** TODAY IS THE TWO YEAR ANNIVERSARY OF THE DAY I JOINED FANFICTION! So to celebrate you guys are getting a mass update! I am re-posting this story that I used to have up. It's totally revised, and I hope you like it! I'm also posting a new oneshot and I'm adding a chapter to my story "Soundtrack of my Summer". So, if you like, you guys can check that stuff out after you read this. In the meantime, please enjoy the story, and don't forget to leave me an anniversary present review at the end!

XOxoXOxoXOxoXO

"Lily!" came a voice from the other end of the train station. Lily sighed and kept walking in the direction she was going, not even bothering to turn around. She knew that it was James Potter calling her, and she didn't want him to be the first person she saw in her 7th year at Hogwarts.

"Lily! How was your summer?" James said, catching up to her. He was a little out of breath, and had obviously been looking for her.

"Excellent! I didn't see you for a whole two months. It was amazing," Lily said sarcastically. James just smiled and shrugged it off as a joke.

"Well, anyway, Riley was looking for you. She was in some compartment in the back, and she told me if I saw you to tell you to go back there. So I'll see you later," James said. He then turned and walked off. Lily stared after him for a minute. Did he really just talk to her without asking her out? She turned around, still a little confused, and walked off toward the back of the train to find her friend.

When she got there, she was greeted by a mob of curly blonde hair in her face as her ecstatic friend nearly threw herself on Lily with a hug. Lily laughed and pulled away after a moment to look into Riley's clear gray eyes.

"Lily! How are you?!" the girl demanded happily. Lily grinned, and struggled under the grasp of the girl. When she was finally liberated, she took a seat by the window.

"I'm fine, how about you Riley? I see you still have your 'pep'" Lily said. Riley smiled, giggling a little bit. Riley was known throughout the school as very energetic, and always happy. The girls sat and caught up for a few minutes, but before too long they were interrupted by the arrival of someone else.

"Riley Jones, Lily Evans, you are about to be graced with the presence of the wonderful Murphy Steen! Are you ready?" Came a voice from the doorway. Lily and Riley laughed and looked up, seeing their friend Murphy standing in the doorway. Murphy had brown hair with a noticeable yet natural red tint to it, and chocolate brown eyes. She was a major prankster, and helped the Marauders out a lot with their jokes. However, she was also the kind of girl you had to think was innocent to matter what she had really done, so Murphy rarely got in trouble after pulling a prank with the boys.

"Hey Murph! How was your summer?" Lily asked. Murphy shrugged and said, "Not too bad. You know, the usual. How about you?"

"Oh, not so bad. It was pretty much the usual for me too. Petunia was being annoying like always… only this time I was of age and I had my magic to teach her a lesson with," Lily said, an evil smile growing on her face.

"Lily Evans, what did you do?!" Riley demanded, shocked that Lily would have done anything at all.

"Oh, nothing she didn't deserve. If she put something in my tea, I transformed her cup into a rat. Nothing too bad," Lily said, the smirk still on her face. Murphy sighed.

"You come up with the most amazing pranks ever when it comes to Petunia. If only you would use those skills for good, and join forces with me and the marauders, to make the greatest pranking team ever!" Murphy said. Lily laughed and shook her head.

"I can't do that! I only do it at home when my parents aren't there because I know they would believe me over Petunia. But I couldn't do something like that at school! What if I were to get caught? I am Head Girl you know, what kind of an example would that set for the rest of the school?" Lily asked, looking sternly at Murphy. However, suddenly her expression changed, and a look of shock overtook her face.

"Shit! I have to get to the prefect meeting. I'm Head Girl, I'm supposed to be running it with whoever the Head Boy is!" Lily said, picking up her purse and rushing out. Riley, who was a prefect, was right on her heels. Lily tripped on the way, and Riley passed her, seeming to make it on time while Lily was stalled. She finally got back to her feet, scowling slightly at Riley's back, and set off once again for the very front of the train where the prefects meeting was being held.

XOxoXOxoXOxoXO

Lily rushed into the meeting about five minutes late. She was hoping that they had not started without her, but she wasn't so lucky.

The Head Boy already started the meeting, and when Lily walked in he was blabbering on about patrolling. Lily walked a little closer to him and stopped in shock, looking at the messy hair of the person she least expected...

"James!" Lily said shocked, "Why are you here?" James turned around and grinned at her.

"I happen to be head boy this year," James said, still grinning his head off.

"You!? Come on, you aren't responsible enough to be Head Boy!" Lily said exasperated.

"At least I was on time," James said. Lily just stared at him in anger for a moment, before she stormed over to stand next to him. The meeting continued on, with Lily taking over, and James trying not to be obnoxious. However, Lily thought he was obnoxious anyway. When the meeting was over, Lily left right away, as she was eager to put as much space as possible between herself and James. James, however, stayed behind in the prefect's compartment.

He slowly walked over to the seat by the window and sat down, sighing deeply. He had tried to be civil to Lily, but she still seemed to hate him. He hadn't asked her out yet, and she still thought he was a conceited jerk. James got up and walked over to the door. He opened it, and nearly collided with Riley Jones.

"Woah, sorry. Hey, why are you here? You aren't even a prefect," James said. Riley rolled her eyes.

"Ok, two things. First of all, I am a prefect now that Lily is Head Girl. I was at the meeting the whole time, you are obviously not very observant. Second, I was looking for Lily, she never made it back to our compartment," Riley said as she and James walked back into the compartment.

"Oh, right. Yeah," James said, running a hand through his hair distractedly. Riley frowned.

"Why the long face?" she asked. James looked up suddenly, as if he just realized he was having a conversation with Riley.

"Oh! Um... no reason," James answered, fidgeting a little bit. Riley looked right into his hazel eyes, and sighed.

"You're lying," Riley said, surprising James. She was exactly right.

"How did you know that?" James asked. Riley surprised him by smiling.

"Oh, I didn't know for sure. But you just confirmed it. So now you have to tell me what's wrong." Riley said, obviously pleased with herself. James sighed.

"Okay, fine. To be honest... Lily still acts like she hates me, and she probably does, but it really hurts. I like her so much! And I'm trying to change! I didn't do anything to annoy her yet, and I haven't asked her out once!" James said. Riley nodded once he finished talking.

"Well, first of all, you have done something to annoy her... do you recall a certain remark along the lines of 'well at least I was on time'?" James looked confused for a second, before it dawned on him what she meant.

"Oh, come on! I am so stupid! Why did I say that!? She is never going to like me if I keep saying things like that to her" James sighed, frustrated.

"Well, we have to find a way to change that. You two are obviously meant for each other everyone in the whole school can see it except for Lily. We just need to think of a plan that even you can't mess up," Riley said. James nodded in agreement, too focused on what she said to register that she had insulted him. He opened his mouth to answer, but he stopped as some unpopular fifth year prefect walked into the compartment. James and Riley got up and walked out, not anxious to continue the conversation in front of the white and nerdy kid from Ravenclaw.

"James, meet Murphy and I in the library tomorrow night at midnight. Bring your friends with you. We'll think of a plan to get Lily to like you," Riley said to James, before walking down the train toward her compartment, leaving James standing there with a small sense of hope.

XOxoXOxoXOxoXO

So, I hope you all liked it! Please review! Since I already have the next four chapters written, I should be able to update soon! So review! Show me some love on my anniversary please!


	2. Notes and New Couples

**Green With Envy**

**Chapter two: Notes and New Couples**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything in this story that you recognize… so please don't sue me!

**A/N: **Hi people! Here is the second chapter! A pretty quick update, eh? Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter, it meant a lot to me. And to the people who read it and didn't review… SHAME ON YOU! How long does it take to review!? I mean really! Ahem… anyway… I'm done now, haha. So yeah, I hope you like this chapter, and please don't forget to REVIEW at the end!

XOxoXOxoXOxoXO

"Eww, I just saw Snape and Zenida Jaw making out back there," Murphy said wrinkling her nose in disgust as she and Riley walked along the dark, deserted corridor. They were on their way to the library to meet the marauders, and it was slightly past midnight. The thought of anyone making out in the halls this late was disturbing, but when one of them was Snape… it was just too gross for words.

"Will you be quiet?!" Riley wispered urgently, "It's late and I really don't want to get caught." Her statement was met by an eye roll from Murphy.

"Come on, if no one catches Snape and his unbearable stench, no one is going to catch us," Murphy said. Riley just sighed. They walked the rest of the way in silence, as whenever Murphy made the smallest noise she received a death glare from Riley. When they walked into the library, they sat down at a table, and looked around for the boys.

"It's weird they aren't here yet, we're late," Riley said, stifling a yawn. They waited for about a minute more, and suddenly, from somewhere behind them, hands clamped over each of their mouths.

Riley tried to scream, but it was pretty quiet since there was a hand over her mouth. Murphy on the other hand, just turned around and saw who was restraining her. She saw James Potter grinning down at her. Sirius was holding Riley's mouth. Murphy grinned evilly as a thought came to her mind, and she licked James's palm. He yelped and shot backwards, wiping his hand off on his robes.

"Gross! Ugh, I am never going to do that again," James said. Sirius laughed and let go of Riley before she could to the same to him.

"So, why are we here?" asked Remus, as he walked over and sat in a chair across from Murphy.

"We are trying to devise a plan that will make Lily like James," Riley said casually. Sirius cut in.

"Well then we need a name," he stated. Murphy laughed.

"Why?" She asked. Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Because! What if we need to talk about it in front of people? What are we going to say, the secret plan between the seventh year Gryffindors to make Lily Evans fall for James Potter? I don't think so," Sirius said, rolling his eyes.

"Why don't we just call it Project Lily Evans?" Riley said, "P.L.E for short?"

"That sounds so, I don't know, weird," Remus said.

"Well, do you have a better idea?" Riley asked him jokingly.

"Why don't we call it Operation Tiger Paws," Sirius said. His statement was met with silence, as everyone tried to figure out what he was talking about.

"Oh, you mean tiger as in tiger lilies?" Murphy asked. Sirius furrowed his brow.

"No… I just thought it sounded cool," Sirius said. The others laughed and agreed, deciding to call it O.T.P. for short.

"And you said my idea was weird..." Riley muttered, causing Remus to chuckle.

"Anyway... does anyone have anything in mind?" James asked. Murphy shook her head. Riley didn't do anything, she just sat there, looking thoughtful.

"Do you have an idea Riley?" Remus asked. Riley looked up, and answered him.

"Well...I don't have a full plan, but I do have an idea. Well, whenever James asks out another girl, Lily gets really jealous because James is supposed to like her. So...if James gets a steady girlfriend, she would be overcome with jealously, and probably start to like him" Riley said. The boys all seemed to think it was a good idea, but Murphy found a flaw.

"But who would James go out with? It's pretty low just to pick a random girl to go steady with, all to get Lily jealous," Murphy said. Riley thought about that, but then a plan hit her.

"Well, if the girl knew what was going on...then there would be no risk," Riley said, smirking. Murphy looked at her, confused, but then caught on.

"Oh no. No way. I am not going to do that. What if some really cute guy asks me out, and I have to say no just because I am 'dating James Potter'," Murphy said, using air quotes.

"What is wrong with dating me?" James said in mock outrage. Riley rolled her eyes at their behavior.

"Come on, do you want to get James and Lily together or not?" she asked.

"Why don't you do it then? If it's for such a wonderful cause," Murphy argued.

"Because I already have a boyfriend, I can't just break up with Joey for absolutely no reason. You, on the other hand, are single," Riley said. Remus then interrupted.

"I think it's a pretty good idea Murphy. It probably won't last very long, as long as James keeps up his end of the bargain," Remus said, now rounding on James.

"What? What did I do?" James asked. Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Come on, James. You are going to have to live without obsessing over Lily. If you really want her to think that you have moved on, you can't flirt with her or anything. Plus, you would have to spend a lot of time with Murphy if you want people to think that you are together," Sirius said. James thought about it, but decided it would be good in the end.

"Okay, fine. But if we are really going to have this work, I have to make sure Lily sees me ask Murphy out. I think tomorrow at breakfast would be good," James said. They all agreed, and went their separate ways.

James walked back to the head's dorm alone, as everyone else was going back to Gryffindor tower. When James finally arrived in the head's common room, Lily was sitting in a chair by the fire, reading a book by the light of the dying embers.

"Woah, where have you been?" Lily asked looking up. James thought about what to respond, thinking it would not be good to say that he was at a secret meeting conspiring about how to get her to fall for him.

"Out," he simply said after a small pause, walking toward his room. He entered his dorm, feeling Lily's eyes staring after him the whole way.

XOxoXOxoXOxoXO

At breakfast the next day, James sat with Sirius, Remus, and Peter. He was waiting for Murphy to arrive while Sirius explained the plan to Peter. He had not come the night before because he was asleep when they left, and no matter what they did, they could not wake him.

"But, what if Lily doesn't care? What if she just goes and gets her own boyfriend, and forgets all about you?" Peter said. James thought about that.

"That can't happen because I didn't plan it like that!" James said stubbornly. Just then, Murphy walked in with Riley and Lily. The girls walked over to them, and Murphy sat down next to James.

"Hey everyone," James said, smiling. He was very happy, and Lily was a little curious, not knowing that he had a plan to win her affection.

"Why are you so perky?" Lily asked, pouring herself some pumpkin juice.

"Oh, no reason," James said. He then turned to Murphy, "Hey, I was wondering if you want to go out with me sometime, Murphy." Sirius smirked as Lily rolled her eyes and sighed.

"No, Potter, I d..." Lily started, but when she turned around, she realized that James had not been talking to her, but her best friend.

"Sure. But wait," Murphy said, over-doing the whole thing, "Does this mean you are really over Lily?!" Murphy pretended to be shocked, and Remus rolled his eyes. She was totally going to give it away.

James started to answer, unsure of what to say since he wasn't really over Lily at all, but luckily he was cut off by the owls coming in with the mail.

When breakfast was over, the girls went upstairs to the Gryffindor common room for a free period while the boys headed to Care of Magical Creatures.

"So, congrats Murphy," Riley said excitedly. Last night, she and Murphy had decided to talk about James as much as possible in front of Lily in order to maker her as jealous as possible.

"I know, isn't that cool?" Murphy said, "I was kind of sick of being single."

"Since when have you liked James?" Lily said. Murphy shrugged.

"I don't know. I mean he is really good looking, and really funny. Plus we pull pranks together all of the time," she responded. Lily nodded, a million thoughts going through her head. Was James really over her? Did he really not care anymore? But why should _she_ care? So what if James moved on, that wasn't her issue. Now maybe she could actually go out with someone without James breathing down her neck.

"Hey, Earth to Lily! You there?" Riley said, bringing Lily back to her senses.

"Oh, yeah! I'm here. Sorry," Lily said. Murphy frowned.

"You aren't, I don't know, _jealous_ that James asked me out are you?" Murphy asked. Riley sighed. If Lily wasn't quite as slow as she was, this plan would not last long at all with Murphy doing things like that.

"What? No! Of course not. Now I can actually have a boyfriend of my own. I think I am going to ask Matt out today in fact. He is so cute, don't you think?" Lily said. The girls just shrugged.

The rest of the period was relatively silent. Murphy and Riley were in a fierce game of chess (neither one was very good, but there were a perfect match for each other) and Lily was trying to read a book. Her mind was wondering, however, and could not concentrate. She had had a crush on Matt Schmidt for months, but couldn't go out with him because James threatened to beat up any guy that came near her. Now though, he didn't seem like such a great choice after all.

At ten to 10, the girls got up and headed out of the common room to their next class, NEWT charms. Matt just happened to be in that class as well.

When the girls walked in the door, James waved Murphy over, and Joey Hamington (Riley's Ravenclaw boyfriend) waved to her. Lily walked casually over to where Matt was sitting with Emmeline Vance, a girl in Ravenclaw.

"Hey Emmeline, hey Matt," Lily said, sitting down and putting her book bag under her chair.

"Hi Lily," Matt said, smiling at her. His chocolate brown eyes sparkled as he tousled his hair slightly. Lily had always liked the way Matt ruffled up his hair, but she hated it when James did exactly the same thing. She never really knew why, but it just bugged her when James did it.

"Hey. Guess what?" Lily said, addressing both Matt and Emmeline.

"What?" Matt asked.

"Okay, well, since I am Head Girl, I decided to have a lot more Hogsmeade weekends, and the first one is this Saturday," Lily said. She looked right at Matt as she said this, hoping that he got the hint to ask her.

"Awesome," Matt said, "Hey, do you maybe want to go with me? Maybe now that Potter has a girlfriend of his own he will ease up on you," Lily smiled.

"Sure that would be nice," Lily said. Just then, Dorcas Meadows walked in and sat down next to Lily. She was in Hufflepuff, but Lily was still very good friends with her, and with Emmeline.

"Hey everyone. Wow, I am so glad that Professor Flitwick didn't catch me coming in late," Dorcas said. Right as she said that, Professor Flitwick walked in and started class. Being the first class of the term, Professor Flitwick decided to go easy and do a reveiw on banishing charms. Lily knew all of the stuff, and hardly paid any attention to the small, squeaky man.

She suddenly felt a piece of parchment hit her head, and looked down to see a note directed to her. It was from Riley.

**So, did you ask Matt out yet?**

Lily got out her quill and wrote a response

_He asked me out because I hinted there was a Hogsmeade trip this weekend. But now I have to remember to schedule one._

**Awesome. I really am getting sick of this stupid charms crap. We know it all, why don't we just have a free period instead of pretending to listen to that old fart.**

_I hear you, I am so bored._

Lily wadded up the paper and threw it back to Riley, but she unfortunately missed. Instead it landed on James's desk. He looked up from the picture he was doodling and unfolded the parchment, recognized Lily's writing. Lily rolled her eyes as he wrote out an answer and threw it to her.

_**Dumbledore said that we can only have one Hogsmeade trip per month, so if you really want this weekend to be the Hogsmeade trip for September, that is fine with me. Thanks for asking. And by the way, your aim sucks. **_

Lily smirked sarcastically at James, and put the paper away in her bag. At the end of the class period, Lily walked over to James.

"I was going to ask you about that Hogsmeade trip, sorry. But now we have to schedule that," Lily said. James just shrugged, looking around for Murphy. This was a perfect moment to work on Operation Tiger Paws. James grinned slightly as he thought that, having no idea why they had agreed to let Sirius name it that. As if on cue, Murphy walked up to the two of them.

"Hey Lily. Hi James," Murphy said, putting her arm around James as she said his name. Lily rolled her eyes, but was glad they didn't kiss. They had only been going out since that morning after all.

"Hello. Guess what?" Lily said as the three walked into the Great Hall. Murphy shrugged as James put his arm around her shoulder rather awkwardly.

"Matt asked me out," Lily said. Murphy glanced at James quickly, but then said, "Awesome! Maybe we can double. Or triple, with Riley." Lily nodded. That seemed like a good idea. Maybe James going out with Murphy wouldn't be so bad after all.

XOxoXOxoXOxoXO

There ya go! I hope you liked this chapter, and the next one should be up soon! So if you want me to update, all you have to do is review, and it should persuade me to update. So REVIEW!


	3. Hogsmeade

**Green With Envy**

**Chapter three: Hogsmeade**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything, blahdy blah blah. You guys know the drill

**A/N: **Okay guys, here is chapter three! I really hope you like it! Thanks a bunch to my reviewers last chapter, and after reading this, please review again! Thanks!

XOxoXOxoXOxoXO

On the Saturday of the Hogsmeade trip, Murphy and Riley were awoken by a loud scream, followed by a dull thud. Both girls shot out of bed and looked around for the source of the noise. Just then, Lily came stomping into the dorm, looking angry. She had decided to stay in Gryffindor dorm that night so she could get ready for Hogsmeade with her friends that day.

"Woah, what happened to you?" Murphy asked rubbing her eyes.

"James Potter happened to me! He tries to come up our stairs to talk to you, and turns it into a freaking slide. Then what should happen? Oh yeah, I fall down the slide. Go talk to your stupid boyfriend, I'm going back to bed," Lily said, stomping over to her bed. Murphy sighed and got up. She walked over to the door and slid down the slide to see James looking exasperated.

"Good job pissing her off before we even set foot in Hogsmeade," Murphy said, sitting down on the couch. James sighed.

"I actually didn't do anything wrong this time. I tried to go up and see you, right when Lily was coming down, and it turned into a slide. She fell, and I apologized and everything, but she still got all mad," James said.

"Why were you coming up to see me?" Murphy said. James shrugged.

"I don't even remember," he said, "Maybe it isn't a good idea to try and get her jealous. What if she does just move on? She already has a boyfriend." Murphy shook her head.

"No way. You are not backing out now mister. I had to refuse a date with William Cunningham, and a sacrifice like that does not happen in vain. Believe me, this will work," Murphy said. James sighed and nodded. Murphy then said goodbye, and went upstairs. They were leaving for Hogsmeade soon, and she didn't want to look like total crap.

The girls left for Hogsmeade about an hour later. They were all meeting their boyfriends down in the Three Broomsticks. Upon walking in, they saw Joey and Matt talking. James was not yet there.

"Hey Matt!" Lily said, hugging him and receiving a kiss on her cheek, which made her blush. Riley also went over to her boyfriend, but, since they had been going out for a few months, she was greeted with a passionate kiss on her lips.

Murphy sat down and waited for James to show up. Matt went over to the bar and got six butter beers for them. When he came back, James was just walking in the door, and Matt sat down next to Lily.

"What is he doing here!? Can't he ever just leave you alone?" He whispered to Lily. She rolled her eyes.

"He is here with Murphy. They're going out, remember? It's no big deal," Lily said, taking a long sip of her butter beer.

"Hey everyone! I'm so sorry I am late. Hi Murphy," James said as he sat down between Murphy and Lily. Matt scowled.

"Hi James," Murphy said. He gave her a very awkward kiss on the cheek, and Riley burst out laughing. James shrugged and took a sip from his butter beer.

They all sat there in relative silence for a few minutes. Finally, Lily did something to promote conversation.

"Ahh! I hate when it is all quiet like that. I can't take it anymore. Someone please say something!" Lily said. James just smiled slightly. He then realized it, and stopped. Lily then got up and said she was going to the bathroom. She stopped on the way there and said when she came back, someone had better be talking.

"James, you are a really bad actor. I'm sorry, but it's true," Murphy said in James' ear. He rolled his eyes.

"Sorryyyyyy," James said immaturely. Riley rolled her eyes, listening to the conversation.

"Why don't you both just shut up?" She snapped. Matt and Joey were looking at them all oddly.

"What is going on with you three?" Joey asked, a tad bit jealous.

"Oh, nothing. Don't worry about it!" Riley said, planting a kiss on his lips. He deepened the kiss, and soon they were making out. Murphy rolled her eyes and threw a little piece of paper at Riley's head. Riley just flicked her off, going back to her kiss.

After a moment of James and Murphy feeling uncomfortable, like they should do that sort of thing on a date, James casually lifted his arm and put it over her shoulder. Matt looked at them oddly.

"So James, why did you decide to actually leave Lily alone?" Matt said. James opened his mouth to respond, but was cut off by Lily returning. She laughed as she took her seat, and James felt his knees weaken.

"That is classic. I tell you guys to start a conversation, and Riley just starts snogging Joey," Lily said. When she sat down, Matt put his arm around her shoulder, and pulled her toward him rather roughly. She stiffened, surprised.

"So James, as I was saying, why did you decide to stop bugging Lily so much, and actually get a life of your own?" Matt said, rather cruelly. Lily looked at him, surprised.

"Jeez, Matt. That is kind of rude," Lily said. He just shrugged, and looked at James, expecting an answer.

"Oh! Um, I dunno," James said, and then thought maybe he should try to guilt trip her, "Because no matter what I did she always hated me, even when I tried to change. But it's no big deal now, because I have Murphy!" James said, pulling her close for emphasis.

Lily was shocked at what he had said. She didn't hate him. At least not anymore. Maybe the fact that she couldn't have him made him seem more... decent. But no, she shook the thought away. That was absurd! Besides, she had a boyfriend now.

When James pulled Murphy, she leaned against his chest, and realized that he was _very_ fit.

_Come on! Of course James is fit, everyone knows that. Why is that such a big deal?_ Murphy thought. She shrugged to herself and got comfortable leaning against James's chest, and they stayed in that position for the rest of the time they were there. Partly because they never really got around to changing their position, and partly because they wanted it to seem convincing, as Riley and Joey had gone back to snogging.

When they finally left the Three Broomsticks, Riley and Joey went some other way, and Lily, James, Matt, and Murphy headed off for Honeydukes. After Matt's comment in the Three Broomsticks, he and James didn't talk much. Murphy was walking with Lily, and telling her how fit James was, for the point of making her jealous.

On the way to Honeydukes, they saw a huge crowd of people around a little shop. It seemed as though everyone in the village was there.

They all walked over to see what it was, and saw that there was a new shop there. The sign above the door said **Zonko's Joke Shop**.

"Sweet! A new joke shop! Anything has to be better than that old piece of crap that used to be down there," James said, waving his hand in the general direction of the old joke shop.

"We have got to go in! Come on!" Murphy said. Lily rolled her eyes, but pushed through the crowd with James and Murphy none the less. When they got there, they saw two people standing in the door way. Upon closer inspection, they saw that they were Christine and Davis Zonko.

Christine and Davis were twins who attended Hogwarts as well. They graduated when the Marauders had been in 4th year, and were a huge part of their inspiration into pranking.

The four of them made their way over to the twins, something Lily was actually pleased about as well. She and Christine had been close when she had still been at Hogwarts, and kept in touch by owl occasionally.

"Davis! Christine!" James yelled, walking over to them. They smiled upon seeing James and Lily walking up. Murphy and Matt stayed in the crowd, feeling a little bit awkward. Neither one of them really knew the Zonko twins.

"James!" said Davis, taking James' hand and shaking it. Christine reacted similarly upon seeing Lily, only they hugged rather than shook hands.

The twins lead them into the shop and Davis gave James a quick tour while Lily and Christine sat down and caught up.

"So Lily, I see you aren't exactly hating James Potter's guts anymore," Christine said. Lily laughed. Back in fourth year when James had been a total prat, asking her out every few minutes, Lily had often come to Christine to vent.

"Well, maybe not hating. But still... disliking," Lily said. Christine laughed.

"I'm guessing he is still pursuing you," Christine said, smirking.

"Actually, no. He has a girlfriend now. He claims to be over me," Lily said. Christine laughed.

"Yeah right. Like that could ever happen," Christine said. She then looked at Lily, arching an eyebrow, "Are you serious?"

"Yeah, that is what he said," Lily responded. Christine frowned but shrugged. Just then James and Davis returned from the back, talking quietly.

"I guess we should go get back to our dates," James said, walking over to the door, Lily following him. When they left, Christine and Davis sat down.

"I can't believe that boy is really over Lily," Christine said. Davis looked at her.

"He isn't. He and a bunch of his friends have a plan to get her to fall for him. He is pretending to date her best friend to make her jealous," Davis said.

"That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard. Like that is really going to work!" Christine said. Davis shrugged, and the two walked out the door, into the crowd of people swarming the entrance of their new shop.

XOxoXOxoXOxoXO

"That was so much fun!" Murphy said as the girls sat down to dinner after a long day in Hogsmeade.

"I know! Murphy, you and James seemed to have a little something going on," Riley said, winking suggestively. Murphy felt her cheeks go warm. Despite the fact she would have rather had a real date, she couldn't deny the fact that she had a good time with James.

"Yeah, congrats. Seems you finally found someone you really like," Lily said, trying not to be sour. _He should like me though_, Lily found herself thinking. _Come on. He tried to get me, but I said no. I should be glad he is off my back. Now I can go out with Matt too,_ Lily thought, trying to be sensible with herself.

"How is my favorite lady?" James said, walking up to Murphy and sitting down next to her. He immediately started shoveling food in his mouth as if he _hadn't_ eaten 20 or so chocolate frogs in Hogsmeade.

Lily froze when James said that to Murphy. He had always said that to Lily, since the first time he had asked her out in 4th year. Not that she cared at all. _Murphy should be his favorite lady, they were going out_, Lily reasoned.

"Lily, are you okay, you seem kind of... spaced out," Sirius said, waving a hand in front of her face and bringing her back to the reality that they were eating dinner in a hall full of people.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine," Lily said, giving her head a little shake, "I am not very hungry, I think I am going to go to bed. Bye," Lily said. She got up from the table and left her head filled with questions, the most important one being, _Why do I care that James doesn't like me anymore?_

XOxoXOxoXOxoXO

Okay, there ya go! I hope you liked it, and don't forget to drop me a REVIEW real quick! Thanks bunches!


	4. Confusion

**Green With Envy**

**Chapter four: Confusion**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything that you guys recognize from the HP books, so yeah, don't sue me or anything, mk?

**A/N:** Okay, so here is the next chapter! Woo hoo! I hope you guys all like it. Also, I want to say thank you to all of the people out there who reviewed last chapter. It really means a lot to me to get your feed back, so thanks! So, go on and read this chapter, and don't forget to REVIEW at the end!

XOxoXOxoXOxoXO

It had been a week since the Hogsmeade trip, and Lily had still not gotten over the feeling that something was wrong with the way she thought she felt about James. She was concerned she was just being foolish, and therefore had not told her friends about these new feelings. Riley, Lily, and Murphy were now sitting together at dinner, eating and having a great time.

Just then, James walked up behind Murphy. He bent down so his face was next to her ear and wispered something.

"Meet us in the Gryffindor Common room at 11:30 with Riley for an O.T.P. meeting," James said at a whisper. Murphy felt a shiver go up her spine as he did this, and when she turned around, he was already gone.

"What was that about?" Riley asked, raising and lowering her eyebrows suggestively.

"O.T.P. meeting tonight in the common room at 11:30," Murphy said, quiet enough so only Riley could hear her.

"I can't believe we called it that…" Riley muttered, shaking her head and smirking.

"Hey, what are you guys talking about?" Lily asked, looking at both of them oddly.

"Nothing, just eat your pie," Riley said, pointing to Lily's plate that held a half eaten piece of apple pie. Lily shrugged it off, rolling her eyes.

"So, what do you girls want to do tonight?" Lily asked as they walked back to Gryffindor Tower. Since Lily had become Head Girl, she had her own dorm with James, the Head Boy. Every Saturday the girls had a sleep over in the Head's dorm, since it was so nice.

"Um..." Murphy said, glancing over at Riley. They couldn't exactly have a sleep over if they had to leave at 11.

"Why don't we just go to your dorm and hang out for a while. But uh, me and Murphy have to leave at 11:00," Riley said, looking at the floor.

"What? Why would you have something to do at 11:00 at night?" Lily asked. Both girls looked away, and neither answered. Lily rolled her eyes and gave up on it.

For the next four hours, the girls chatted in the Head's Dorm common room. They ate food they had stolen from the kitchens and played a little bit of truth or dare. Finally, at about 5 minutes to 11, Murphy and Riley got up.

"Are you really leaving?" Lily asked. They nodded apologetically and headed out the door. Lily rolled her eyes and picked up a book.

"Do you kind of feel bad about leaving Lily there?" Murphy said, glancing behind her shoulder to make sure there weren't any teachers around.

"Sort of," Riley said, "But it will all work out for her in the end, right?" She continued. Murphy shrugged, unsure of what to say. Lately she had been feeling like she really liked James, and wanted nothing more than to just kiss him when he was around. She knew it wasn't good to feel this way, as their relationship wasn't real, but she couldn't help thinking that he would give up on Lily and stay with her.

"Why are we meeting in the common room this time rather than the library?" Murphy said, trying desperately to change the subject. Riley shrugged, and suggested that maybe it was so that they didn't get caught out of bed after curfew.

"Right. Which would explain why we are walking through the corridors at 11:15 pm," Murphy said, smirking. Just then there was a loud clanking from behind the girls that sounded like a suit of armor falling down.

"What was that?" Riley whispered, grabbing on to Murphy and turning around sharply. They squinted out in from of them, but could see very little in the dark corridor.

"I dunno..." Murphy said, getting scared. She was afraid a teacher would catch them, but it was also rather creepy in that dark, unforgiving corridor.

"What are you ladies doing out after dark?" came a voice from behind the girls. They screamed slightly and turned around, only to see the grinning face of James Potter.

"That was not funny," Murphy whispered, hitting James on the arm as he burst out laughing.

"It was too! You were so scared you looked like you were going to wet yourselves!" James said, trying to keep his voice down.

"Wait, why are you here in this hall right now anyway?" Riley said, raising an eyebrow.

"Same reason as you. I'm walking to Gryffindor tower for the O.T.P. meeting. I just came from my dorm in the Heads tower," James said. Riley nodded, and was about to answer when a voice rang through the hall.

"Hey! Who's there? I'll find you, you know. There's no where to hide!" came the wheezy voice of Filch, the caretaker who seemed to be in love with his cat. Riley gasped slightly, looking around worriedly.

"Come here! Against the wall!" James said quietly but urgently. He pulled the girls over to him and in one swift movement, pulled a cloak out of his bag and pulled it over the three of them.

"What did you do?" Murphy said. She looked around, and realized that she was very close to James, and one of his arms was around her waist, pulling her to him, from when he had grabbed her.

"Shhh. Don't move or speak until he is gone!" James said. They waited there, as Filch slowly passed, looking everywhere for them. Murphy felt her heart speed up as she became more and more aware that James was holding on to her tightly. Finally, Filch was gone, and James let go of her, and pulled the cloak off.

"What was that?" Riley asked, as James shoved the curious item in his bag, "Is that an... Invisibility Cloak?"

"Yes, but you can't tell anyone! This is how we Marauders get away with most of the pranks we pull," James responded as they continued walking.

"Wow, those things are really expensive! How did you get one?" Murphy asked in awe. James just shrugged and said it was a gift from his dad.

When they finally arrived in the Gryffindor common room, it was about 11:45. They were fifteen minutes late, and were greeted by Sirius and Remus sitting by the fire, glaring at them.

"And the award for slowest people on the Earth goes to... James, Riley, and Murphy!!" Sirius said. He and Remus broke into a round of applause and James rolled his eyes.

"Hey, we almost got caught by Filch, it wasn't our fault," Murphy said defensively.

"Sure, sure. That's what they all say," Sirius said sarcastically. Murphy sneered at him.

"Anyway, let's get this started," Murphy said, walking over and sitting in a chair by the fire place.

"I agree. What exactly was the point of calling this meeting?" Riley said, also sitting down.

"Well, we are beginning to feel that as of now, our secret society is not working out very well," Remus said. Murphy snorted.

"Secret society? God, you make this sound like it's the mob!" Murphy said. Sirius began laughing, and soon everyone else was following suit.

"You know what I mean," Remus said, still chuckling, as everyone else calmed themselves.

"Anyway, we feel that there should be some kind of changes to our plan," Sirius said.

"Like what?" Riley said.

"Like, Murphy and I would make it more convincing that we are going out. Like, kissing and stuff," James said, blushing a little bit. However, his face was no where near as red as Murphy's was.

"I agree. You've been going out for almost a month... normally James would be snogging girls by this time. And you are still, what, kissing her on the cheek? And only occasionally!" Sirius said tauntingly. James reddened more.

"We aren't really going out, you know that," he muttered.

"And maybe we should talk about you to Lily more. We have been rather light on that," Riley said, trying to save James by taking the focus off of him.

"Ok! Well, I think that this meeting is over. I'm beat myself. See you all in the morning," Sirius said. He and Remus got up to head for the dorms, but they were stopped by Murphy.

"Are you serious? You made us leave Lily in her dorm, walk through the creepy halls after curfew, and almost get caught by Filch for a 5 minute meeting?!" Murphy exclaimed, enraged.

"Yep. See ya," Sirius said, hurrying from the room before he got in more trouble.

"Okay, well, we are going to go upstairs to bed now. Are you going to stay here tonight, or go back to your dorm?" Riley said, jumping in to stop Murphy. Her question was directed towards James.

"Hmm, I think I'm going to go back," James said. Riley and Murphy nodded, and James walked out of the common room. He put on the invisibility cloak as he began to walk down the hall.

When he reached the common room, he walked in and saw Lily was asleep on the couch. She was curled up into a little ball, and she appeared to be shivering since the fire was all but dead. James felt his heart melt upon seeing her cold and seemingly uncomfortable.

He walked over to the couch and looked down at her. His first instinct was to pick her up and carry her to her bed, but vetoed that incase he were to wake her up while carrying her. Who knows what she would do to him.

He spotted a blanket on the other end of the couch, and decided just to put that over her in hopes of making her more comfortable.

He grabbed the blanket and put it over her. She then sat straight up, and James screamed slightly.

"Oh, Lily, I am so sorry for waking you! I was trying to cover you up so you weren't cold," James said quickly.

"It's okay. I think I am going to go back to my bed anyway. Goodnight, James," Lily said. She stood up and right before heading off to her dorm, gave him a short but tight hug. She left James standing with a mile wide smile on his face.

"Goodnight," James echoed in a whisper, still staring after her.

XOxoXOxoXOxoXO

So…? What did you guys all think? I really hope you liked it! The next chapter should be up soon… probably Saturday… I think… maybe? Anyway, thanks for reading it people, and please drop me a REVIEW if you want me to update soon!


	5. When Eggs Fight Back

**Green With Envy**

**Chapter five:** When Eggs Fight Back

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters or any of the other crap that you have heard of.

**A/N:** So, here's the next chapter. Woot. I hope everyone likes it. Thanks so much to everyone who has been reading and reviewing this story, it means a lot to me! I'm leaving for camp at 6 am tomorrow (grumble grumble) but I'll try to get a chapter up soon when I get home (on August 6th) so remember to look for an update sometime around then! So yeah, read on, and REVIEW at the end!!

XOxoXOxoXOxoXO

Lily walked into the back room of Zonko's joke shop, looking for Christine. If she had ever needed to talk to someone, it was now. And the worst part was that she couldn't talk to Riley or Murphy. Murphy would never forgive her, because the thing she needed to talk about was… well… James. She couldn't deny it anymore, she really was starting to like him; a lot. And Riley would mock her for hours, and then end up telling Murphy, putting her in an uncomfortable position again.

"Hey Lily, is something wrong?" Christine asked, spotting the glum looking red head among the boxes and boxes of dung bombs.

"Umm, yeah," Lily said, sighing. She sat down on a box of dung bombs, Christine following suit.

"You feel like telling me?" Christine asked, trying to coax the truth out of her. Lily thought for a moment, trying to think of how to phrase it.

"Oh, it actually is nothing. I just made the biggest idiot out of myself in front of the entire school, and I realized that I have a thing for James," Lily said sarcastically. Christine looked shocked

"Wow, okay. How did this all come about?" Christine asked. She suddenly remembered something. When the two had come to Hogsmeade about a week ago, James and Murphy were working together to make Lily jealous so she would fall for James. She just couldn't believe it was actually working.

"Well, it was just this morning that I realized I liked James. This was also when I made a huge fool out of myself. Funny how life-altering moments can be put into a cute little package all in one day," Lily said. Christine shook her head. God only knows what Lily could have done.

"Was the thing you did illegal?" Christine asked just to be on the safe side.

"No! Okay, I guess I will start from the beginning. Well I walked into the Great Hall this morning, and James and Murphy were all cuddly lovey-dovey. They were like feeding each, and he had his hand around her waist the whole time. I just tried to ignore it, and I took a seat next to Murphy and tried to just eat my food. But she just kept giggling, and kissing him. Then she started leaning over to me and telling me what an excellent kisser James is. And how wonderfully fit he is. And how funny, and charming, and sweet he is. And I just snapped. And all of a sudden, I curse this huge bowl of scrambled eggs to start attacking Murphy! Then I just stood up, and bolted out of there. I just ran. I ran all the way up to the third floor _**(A/N: Is it the third floor? I don't feel like looking)**_ and I crawled down that tiny passage behind the one-eyed witch and found myself just sprinting here," Lily said. Somewhere in the middle of that huge rant, she had stood up and started pacing around the storage room, using wild hand gestures as she talked.

"Okay, okay, calm down Lily! You need to calm down for just a few seconds while I laugh at the fact that you made eggs attack Murphy," Christine said, trying to hold in her laughs and comfort Lily at the same time.

"It's not funny! Now everyone is going to know that something is up! I mean, of all the people in the hall, why would eggs suddenly start attacking Murphy, followed closely by me running out the door? It sucks," Lily said. Christine tried to control herself, but she was still cracking up.

"You know, that would be a good joke item! If we could find a way to make some kind of powder, that when you sprinkle it on stuff, it makes whatever you put it on attack the person closest to it! Inspiration has struck, and let me tell you it is a lot better of a feeling than lightning!" Christine said, her eyes lighting up at the thought of the new joke item.

"So not helping! We need to focus!" Lily said. Christine smiled and apologized.

"Right, sorry. So why is it that you sent the eggs flying at Murphy?" Christine asked, just double checking.

"Because I like James remember? That's what this whole crisis is about! I can't like James! He has a girlfriend! My best friend! And besides, he's JAMES POTTER! The very guy who I've despised for seven years. I can't just go and start liking him! It just doesn't work that way!" Lily said, getting hysterical again. Take two of ranting, pacing, spastic Lily.

"Lily! Calm yourself! It's not that bad! You just need to calm down," Christine said soothingly. Lily turned around sharply, a crazed look on her face.

"Calm down? I'm being a horrible friend! And what about Matt! It would be totally leading him on if I continued to see him, but things were going so well between us, and I would just hate to break it off, since he is such a nice guy," Lily said, going into rant mode again, but she was cut off by Christine standing up and putting her hands on Lily's shoulders, stopping her from moving.

"Lily, calm down. It's not a big deal," Christine said, stressing every word separately.

"Well what am I going to do?" Lily asked, flopping back down on a crate.

"You want to know what I think?" Christine asked. Lily nodded.

"I think you should tell James how you feel, and brake up with Matt. It wouldn't be fair to lead Matt on like that, and James deserves to know how you feel about him," Christine said. Lily looked up at her.

"But I can't do that! Murphy would never forgive me if I stole her boyfriend!" Lily said.

"Well, I told you my advice. It's up to you to decide what you are going to do," Christine said. Lily nodded sadly, wishing life wasn't so complicated. She stayed and talked to Christine for a few more minutes, but she decided she had to go. Christine looked after her as she walked away, hoping Lily would follow her heart and tell James she liked him.

XOxoXOxoXOxoXO

James sat at the Gryffindor table, staring after Lily in disbelief, only one thought currently running through his head. What the hell just happened?

"What the hell was that?" Sirius said, voicing James's thoughts. Remus and Riley looked just as confused. Murphy probably would have too, but she was busy getting bits of food thrown at her by the egg bowl.

"Damn you eggs! Stop it!" she screamed, running in a little circle to avoid the eggs.

"Do you think that she was actually jealous? Do you think all our scheming worked?" Remus asked, everyone trying to ignore Murphy so they wouldn't end up bursting into laughter.

"Probably. Did you guys see the looks she was shooting James and Murphy? You could almost see the pumpkin juice freeze over," Riley said. Remus nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, it did seem like something was up," Sirius agreed also. Suddenly, their attention was drawn to Murphy. They were unable to divert the eyes any longer as she was beginning to make a scene. She was running all around the hall now to avoid the eggs now, and almost everyone was watching her and laughing.

"Ow! Dammit! STOP!" Murphy screamed. She then ran into a bench at the Gryffindor table, very near to where the remaining seventh years were sitting, and fell over. James happened to be near where she fell, and because of his fabulous quiddich reflexes, he reached out and caught her.

Everyone in the hall laughed harder as she fell with a loud scream into James's arms. Although everyone was laughing, no one was enjoying themselves more than Sirius and Riley. Murphy blushed, partly because everyone in the school was laughing at her, and partly because she was staring right into those huge hazel eyes. Those damn eyes, she thought, this would be a lot easier without those damn hazel eyes.

"Umm, yeah…" James said, trying to point out to Murphy that she was still lying on top of him.

"Oh! Right, sorry," Murphy said, standing up quickly.

Just then, she became aware of the fact that the bowl of eggs was still doing its best to cause her bodily harm. Although it was now empty of contents, the spoon was beating her on the back, and the bowl was trying to fit itself over her head.

"Wow, Lily really did a good job with that one. No wonder she is the top of our class," Murphy muttered, trying to fend them off.

"Oh my God," Remus sighed before taking out his wand, "_Finite Incantatem."_ Murphy smiled sheepishly, embarrassed that she hadn't thought of that.

The five just sat eating in silence for the next few minutes, the hall gradually returning to normal. They all agreed they should hold an O.T.P. meeting that night.

XOxoXOxoXOxoXO

When everyone except for James, Sirius, Remus, Riley, and Murphy were in bed, the meeting was called to order. Murphy had seen Lily earlier that day, but she had acted as if everything was totally normal. She apologized for sending he eggs on Murphy, and explained that she ran from the hall because she desperately had to send a letter, and she wanted to do it before she forgot. Murphy didn't believe that excuse at all, but it was easier than arguing with her.

"Order, order!" Sirius called, banging a plastic apple against the coffee table in front of where he sat. Everyone turned and looked at him oddly, wondering why he used a plastic apple to get their attention.

"Sirius, mate, why are you banging that apple against the table?" James asked. Sirius looked up at him and picked the apple up off the table.

"I will tell you why I am banging this apple on the table. While you all were chattering away, I was trying to organize this meeting, but no! No one listens to Sirius!" Sirius said, lifting the apple off the table and pointing it at James. Sirius then accidentally let go of the apple, sending it flying across the room at James. James reflected it with his hand, and it instead hit Murphy on the head, causing her to snap.

"What the hell is today? 'Let's try and kill Murphy by bombarding her with food' day? And half the time it isn't even real food! God!" Murphy yelled. Everyone stared at her after this little outburst, "Carry on," Murphy said.

"So, you guys, we all know why we are here. After Lily's little display at breakfast this morning, forever entitled When Eggs Fight Back, we have reason to believe that she has feelings for Jamesie-poo here," Sirius said. Everyone nodded.

"So, what do we do about it?" Remus asked. Everyone shrugged.

"I don't know. I hadn't really gotten there yet," Sirius said, "but I'm sure that with our combined brain powers we will be able to think of something," Everyone tried to think of a solution when Riley finally came up with something.

"Why doesn't James schedule another Hogsmeade weekend, then we can all double date again, like last time. Even if Lily does like James, there is no way she will admit it. I'm sure she will insist on seeing Matt still for a while before she admits her feelings. I think it's a pretty good plan," Riley said. Everyone looked at her.

"How is it that you always come up with the plans?" Remus asked. He thought it was funny how she always took charge herself at these meetings.

"Because I am the only one who is anywhere near competent here," she replied smoothly, "Now does everyone agree that this sounds like a good plan?" The three boys nodded, but Murphy didn't respond. She was looking away in the other direction, thinking. She hated to even think it, but she didn't want the 'dating' with James end. She was actually liked him, and even though she knew it was selfish, she couldn't help but hope that the plan didn't work, and she got James all to herself.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" Riley asked, waving a hand in front of Murphy's face, who instantly snapped back to life.

"Yeah sorry, the plan sounds great," Murphy said quickly. Everyone looked at her oddly, but simply shrugged it off.

"I officially end this meeting," Riley said.

"Can I hit something against the table please?" Sirius asked childishly.

"Sure," James said, tossing the apple back to his best mate. Sirius banged it against the table, giving it a dent in the bottom where it made contact with the table.

Everyone got up from the table and headed up to their respective dorms. James decided to crash in his Gryffindor dorm that night because he was too tired to walk all the way back to the common room. He was looking forward to seeing Lily the next morning. He wanted to see how she acted around him, and if she really did like him. Either way the rumors went, he wanted to see for himself.

XOxoXOxoXOxoXO

You like? Eggs… silly Lily! Hee hee, anyway, I hope you liked it! Drop me a REVIEW and tell me what you thought of this chapter!!!


	6. Interruption

**Green With Envy**

**Chapter Six: Interruption**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything that you guys recognize.

**A/N:** Hey people! I know I promised that this would be up shortly after August 6th… but um… yeah that didn't really happen (obviously). BUT you have a chapter here now! And you guys should be happy you're getting this! I was literally in bed yesterday, trying to fall asleep at 1:30 am, when inspiration hit, so I got out my laptop and began writing. It took me until 3 am people! AHH IM SO TIRED NOW! But… it's okay… cuz I'm updating! Woot! So do me a favor and REVIEW at the end of this chapter! Please…? THANK YOU:)

XOxoXOxoXOxoXO

Lily woke up to a loud crashing coming from the common room. She shot out of bed and looked around wearily. The clock on her bedside table told her that it was nearly seven, and she figured she should get out of bed and start getting ready for school. But first, she decided to investigate the sound from the common room.

Lily walked out of her dorm to see James standing in the middle of the room, holding his foot and grimacing in pain. A thick book lay on the ground near him.

"James?" Lily asked. His head snapped up to look at her, and he smiled sheepishly.

"Hey Lily."

"What did you do?" Lily demanded, amused.

"_I_ didn't do anything. This _book_ just jumped off of the table and decided it would be fun to attack my foot!" Lily laughed. She tried to convince herself that it was because James was in pain rather than because she thought his joke was funny.

"We'd better go get ready for class—try not to get attacked by any other inanimate objects," Lily said, smirking. She turned to walk away then, but she was stopped.

"Wait, Lily," he said. She turned, looking confused.

"Yeah?"

"While I've got you here I wanted to run something past you. Since it's almost October, I wanted to know if you had any objections to scheduling a Hogsmeade trip for next weekend?" Lily blinked.

"Sure thing," she said, turning again.

"Wait, one more thing," James said. Lily turned again, slightly frustrated.

"Well, I think Murphy was going to ask you, but I figure I might as well since we're already on the subject—but we were wondering if you and Matt wanted to double?" he asked. He was looking at her hopefully, his eyes wide, and Lily was reminded of the many times he had asked her out. She felt a slight blush creep to her cheeks in spite of herself.

"Sure, I'll just ask Matt at breakfast," Lily said, looking down so James wouldn't see her blush. She hurried from the room then, and James smiled to himself. Even though he knew that Lily hadn't said yes to a date with my any means, he still felt a sense of victory as he watched her walk away. With a smile, he realized that it would only be a matter of time before she would say yes to him for real. He could hardly wait.

XOxoXOxoXOxoXO

Lily and James walked down to breakfast together that day. Sometime during Lily's shower, the day before came rushing back to her, and she remembered with a jolt that breakfast would surely be unbearable. The 'Egg Attack' was still fresh in everyone's mind, and as she expected, she heard a few snide whispered comments as she walked with James to the Gryffindor table.

"Just ignore them," James muttered. He was peeved as he heard everyone's comments. Not only did he not like people talking about Lily, but to him the memory had good connotations. It was yesterday that he had his first real surge of hope that Lily liked him, and to his delight that hope carried onto the next day.

"Morning guys!" greeted Riley as Lily and James took their seats. Murphy looked up when they approached, and she saw with a pang of jealousy that James was seated next to Lily. Then again, he was seated across from her… but still, Murphy couldn't quite shake the forbidden feeling.

"Good morning," Lily responded, loading her plate up with bacon and pancakes—she was careful to stay clear of the eggs.

"Morning," Murphy said, "Hey Lily, I was meaning to ask you something…"

"Is it about Hogsmeade?" Lily asked, cutting her off.

"Yeah, did James already talk to you about it?" Murphy asked, surprised. That hadn't been the plan.

"Mm-hmm. Which reminds me, I'm going to go ask Matt if he wants to do it. I'll be right back," Lily said, getting up and heading over to the Ravenclaw table. When she reached it, Matt was laughing with his friends, and Lily hovered over them awkwardly.

"Hey… Matt?" Lily asked. Matt turned around to look at her, and stopped laughing abruptly. A look of awkwardness spread over his face. Lily had a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach that she was the subject of her laughter.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Well, it's almost October, so there's going to be another Hogsmeade trip next weekend, and I was wondering if you wanted to go with me, James, and Murphy. Like a double…" Lily said, trailing off. She was becoming more uncertain of herself as she kept talking.

"Actually, Lily, I kind of wanted to talk to you… I don't think this is really working out…" Lily could hardly believe her ears. Wasn't working out? It'd been three weeks! One date! What was there to not work out?

"Oh?" Lily asked, her voice cracking.

"Yeah… I was actually planning to go with Emmeline to the trip…" Matt said. Emmeline, who was sitting next to Matt, looked down in embarrassment. Lily's face reddened, knowing that it was just a bluff. How could he have been planning to do that?! He didn't even know there was a Hogsmeade trip until she came over! No one did… it wasn't even official yet!

"All right then… I guess I'll see you around," Lily said, looking down. Luckily she didn't feel any tears coming to her eyes, but she knew it was only a matter of time. She quickly rushed back to the Gryffindor table, and she was met with five pairs of curious, confused eyes.

"What happened?" Remus asked.

"Nothing… Matt just uh… decided to make other plans for Hogsmeade… with someone else…" Lily muttered to her plate. She wasn't keen to flat out say that she had just been dumped.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Lily," Riley said. Even though she had wanted that to happen eventually anyway, so that Lily could get together with James, she didn't want Lily to be in pain.

"It's fine. Listen guys, I just remembered that I forgot something in my dorm, so I'm just going to run up there and get it really quickly before class," Lily said. She then shot out of her seat and stumbled out of the Great Hall.

"Follow her!" Riley urged James.

"Right!" James said, jumping from his seat and leaving the hall as well. He was going to be there for Lily when she was upset, give her a shoulder to cry on. Then, later, he would beat up Matt… although that part was more for his enjoyment than hers.

When James reached the common room, he saw that Lily was sitting on the couch, staring into the fire. She had a few tears in her eyes, thought they were not streaming from her eyes yet.

"Hi Lily," James said as he got closer, causing Lily to jump.

"Oh, hi. I didn't hear you come in," Lily mumbled. James walked over to the couch and took a seat next to her.

"Are you all right?" James asked. Lily nodded, wiping her eyes quickly.

"Yeah… I'm just being silly. Don't worry about me… I didn't even like him that much," Lily assured him. James frowned.

"Then what's the big deal? Get over that loser," James told her.

"Yeah… it's just that… I think he was cheating on me with Emmeline. I always thought she was a friend of mine… I didn't think she would do something like that to me…" Lily said. James frowned, getting instantly angry.

"What? That scumbag cheated?" James demanded. Lily nodded meekly.

"What an idiot!" James roared. Lily looked up at him, shocked by his sudden increase in volume.

"James, what-"

"Anyone who would cheat on you is a dumbass!" James continued, starting to rant. Lily just stared at him in shock. James turned and looked at Lily, abruptly calming himself.

"Sorry…" he muttered.

"It's okay," Lily said. She leaned back against the couch, and James followed suit.

"It's just that… you're so pretty and nice and smart… I don't see how anyone would want to cheat on you. There'd be no point in it," James said. Lily turned and smiled at him, flattered.

"Thanks…" Lily mumbled, embarrassed. She was sure that she was blushing again. She turned her head back to the fire and settled back into the soft couch. She suddenly felt something brush against her shoulder, and she jumped slightly. Swinging her head around, she saw that James's hand was hovering over her right shoulder. His arm was on the back of the couch, behind her head.

"Sorry," James said quickly, starting to move his arm.

"No, you don't have to move. It's no big deal…" Lily said. James smiled, though she couldn't see.

"All right then… would this be a big deal?" James asked, and before Lily could question it, he had put his arm around her and pulled her closer to him. Lily was shocked to feel her heart accelerate.

"No. I guess not," Lily squeaked. The sensible part of her brain was telling her that this was James Potter, and that he deserved a knee to the groin. However, another fleeting whim told her to snuggle closer. Against her better judgment, she listened to the whim, and she moved closet to James, resting her head on his chest.

"I'm really sorry about Matt…" James mumbled into Lily's ear. _Matt who?_ Lily thought. However, that wasn't what she said.

"It's all right," Lily said, "I'm not that upset anymore."

"Good," James said with a smile. Lily turned her head to look and James's face, and she saw that it was much closer than she had anticipated. She felt herself leaning closer to him, almost like a magnetic force was pulling her closer… and closer…

"Hurry up guys! Can't be late!" came a yell from the portrait hole as it burst open. Lily jumped, swinging her head around to see Murphy looking at them in shock.

"Oh my gosh!" Lily exclaimed, jumping up from the couch. She looked at James, then turned back to Murphy, betrayal plain on her face.

Murphy just stared at Lily and James, knowing exactly what her entrance had prevented. She knew that she should be happy for the pair of them, but it was hard for her to feel any emotion other than pain and sadness at the time.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! I'm such a horrible person! I was just crying because Matt cheated, then I turned around and almost did the same thing with my best friends boyfriend! Oh my gosh!" Lily yelled, a million emotions flooding her body. With one more fleeting look at James and Murphy, she rushed from the room, closing the portrait hole behind her with a snap.

Murphy watched her as she went, and then turned back to James once she was gone. He was glaring at her, the accusations plain on his face. She grinned sheepishly back at him, trying to calm herself down.

"Oops…?" she muttered, trying to look anywhere but at James's fuming face.

XOxoXOxoXOxoXO

Uh oh… James is absolutely pissed that he ALMOST kissed Lily… and Murphy is pretty pissed that he almost kissed Lily too! What's going to happen next chapter? You tell me! Review with any ideas, okay? Thanks! I'll try to update sooner this time… heh…


	7. Endings and Beginnings

**Green With Envy**

**Chapter Seven: Endings and Beginnings**

**Disclaimer:**Don't own anything, yo.

**A/N:**Ummm, yeah, it's been a while. Sorry everyone. I kinda feel bad, but I just haven't been inspired.But, rather than sit here and shoot the usual excuses at you guys, I'm just going to get on with the story. Happy reading, and please review at the end!!

Also, I'd like to dedicate this to my friend, Monkey. Because… well, I can. I hope you like it, I added innuendos for you :)

XOxoXOxoXOxoXO

Murphy's head was spinning and her eyes were stinging as she looked down at her shoes. She waited with a broken heart for James to start yelling at her. She knew that he would be mad that his kiss with Lily had been interrupted. So Murphy waited for the yelling, though it never actually came.

She knew that she cared too much for him, that she was in too deep. Not that it mattered by this time, not that there was anything she could do. She'd been trying to tell herself that this moment would never happen, that he would somehow magically fall for her instead. Now that she was faced with the situation, she knew that it would have happened no matter what.

And, somehow, she couldn't help but think from James's expression that he also knew what she knew. As the silence continued to engulf them, she lifted her head a fraction of an inch to look at him. His anger was dying down, and puzzlement was prevalent now.

"Murphy?" he asked, breaking the silence. She tried to rearrange my face so that it wasn't too obvious how broken she was feeling.

"Sorry," she mumbled. "Didn't know you guys were in here." But that answer didn't satisfy James, and he took a few steps towards her.

"Murphy, what's going on?" he asked. He hoped that he was misreading her expressions because she seemed to him like she was almost… heartbroken?

"I-" she started. She sighed and started again. 

"I think I like you." It came out as a mumble, but he got the message anyway. He let out a long sigh and ran a hand through his hair, feeling horrible. He didn't know what to say.

"Murphy, I…" but she cut him off.

"I know, you like Lily. And you should, you two belong together. That was the whole point of this stupid plan. I'm just messing things up, forget about me," Murphy said. Mixed with the sadness and the pinpoints of betrayal she could feel guilt, telling her that if she wasn't messing things up Lily and James would be together and happy.

"Murphy, I'm sorry, I didn't know," James said, somewhat dumbfounded. He wished he could think of something to say, but nothing came to mind. He was never good at the whole comforting thing.

"No, don't apologize; it's not your fault. Just, go find Lily, tell her how you feel, that you and I were going to break up anyway or something. Ask her to Hogsmeade. I don't want to get in the way," Murphy said. As much as it stung, she knew that's what had to happen. James's face broke into a smile and he walked over to Murphy, giving her a quick hug and thanking her. He then dashed out of the portrait hole, not even bothering to close it behind him.

Murphy watched him go sadly. When he was gone from her sight, she sat down on the couch and put her face in her hands. A few tears leaked out of her eyes, and she wiped at them half heartedly. She knew she should probably go to class, but she just didn't feel up to it. She sat there for a while, until she was shocked from her peaceful state a few minutes later.

"Murphy?" asked a voice from behind her. Her head shot up and she looked around in shock, wiping more tears from her eyes in the hopes that whoever it was wouldn't know that she was crying. Her eyes rested upon Remus, who was looking at her sheepishly.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," he apologized.

"No, it's fine," Murphy said, shaking her head, "I just didn't hear you come in."

"The portrait hole was open, so I just walked right in," Remus explained. Murphy looked over at it and saw that he was right, and that it was still standing open.

"Oh. And… you didn't close it?" she asked with a bit of a chuckle.

"I didn't know if it was open for a reason," he said simply. She nodded in understanding and then an awkward silence fell over the two of them. She looked down at her hands, which were folded in her lap, and tried to think of something to say. She knew he must have noticed that she was crying, but she decided to wait and see if he said anything about it. She didn't want to talk about it if she didn't have to.

"Why are you here?" he asked a moment later, taking a seat on the other end of the couch she was sitting on.

"I could ask you the same thing. Shouldn't you be in class?" she said, trying to avoid the topic.

"I forgot a book. And you're supposed to be in class too," he pointed out. She shrugged.

"Then I forgot a book too." She deadpanned. He cracked a smile, though it wasn't entirely a smile of humor as much as one of sympathy and curiosity.

"Murphy, what's wrong?" he asked. She looked down at her lap again, trying to decide if she wanted to get into it. She looked back up at Remus and saw pure concern and kindness shining through his ice blue eyes. He had a trustworthy face, and she knew that he had an equally trustworthy personality. She sighed and dove into the story.

He listened patiently the whole time, not interrupting her once. She noticed his expression change slightly during the course of the story, but she didn't quite know what to make of it. It wasn't until she was finished that he finally spoke up.

"Murphy, I hope you're not taking this personally," was what he said. She frowned and asked him to clarify.

"James is head over heels for Lily, everyone knows that. But you're really great, any guy would be lucky to have you as a girlfriend. And yes, I know that's really cliché, but it's also really true. So don't think too hard on this, because you'd be quite a catch." Remus said. Murphy felt a blush coming to her cheeks and she turned her head a bit so that she was looking Remus right in the eye rather than looking at a painting on the wall behind his shoulder.

He, too, started to blush, and he had an expression on his face that said he thought he'd said too much.

"Um…thanks," Murphy said bashfully.

"It's true," Remus said with a shrug, obviously trying to be casual. It made Murphy smile, and suddenly she found herself feeling better.

"How did you do that?" she demanded.

"Do what?"

"I'm not really sad anymore." She replied. He smile and gave a shrug.

"Just a gift, I suppose." Murphy pursed her lips and looked at him for a moment before making up her mind.

"Remus, do you… want to go to Hogsmeade with me next weekend? James was going to be my date, but I have a feeling that's out the window now…" Murphy said. Remus's face lit up, a huge smile breaking out.

"Sure," he replied. Murphy just smiled back at him. Now that the subject of Hogsmeade was brought up, she wondered how James was faring with Lily…

XOxoXOxoXOxoXO

James dashed out of the portrait hole and practically flew down the hallway. Finding Lily was the only thing on his mind at the moment. He knew that the best place to look for her would be History of Magic, where he was actually supposed to be, so he took off in that direction.

When he made it to the classroom, he inched the door open quietly. He knew that Professor Binns wouldn't notice—the man was essentially a living ghost—so he poked his head inside.

"It was long and hard…" Professor Binns was saying, "and I know for a fact that no one slept much that night…"

James tired to hold in his laughter as he surveyed the class for Lily. Her red hair didn't pop out at him right away, so he stepped all the way in the classroom and took a seat in the back.

"Most people were satisfied with the outcome…"

James couldn't find Lily anywhere, but was able to pinpoint Sirius, who was surprisingly awake. James stealthily made his way over to his friend, careful not to bump into anything and wake up anyone who'd made this class their naptime.

He took a seat next to Sirius and tapped him to get his attention just as Professor Binns was saying something about how 'nuts appeared oftenl'. Sirius turned to face his friend, not able to hold back his sniggers.

"Hey, James. You're missing the greatest lesson ever. Who knew history was so… provocative?" Sirius said with a smirk. James shook his head and fought back his smile, remembering that he had more important things to worry about than Professor Binns's mindless mutterings.

"Sirius, listen, have you seen Lily?" James asked with an edge of urgency in his voice.

"No, look around you man, no one's here," Sirius replied, gesturing to the nearly empty classroom. James appraised the classroom more closely and noticed that Sirius was right; there were maybe 10 students in the room total, none of which were Gryffindors besides the two of them.

"Why are you still here?" James asked. Sirius made a gesture towards the teacher just in time for James to hear him say something about how 'both parties were at it again'.

"Hello? This is priceless!"

James rolled his eyes but smiled at his friend's childish mind.

"Well, you have fun, take notes or something, I'll see you later," James said. With that, he left the room again.

James wandered the school for a while, not knowing where to look to find Lily. He checked the places where she was usually found: the library, the grounds, the owlry. He didn't know where else to look.

He continued walking around before he found himself in the basement, only about twenty feet away from the entrance to the kitchens. He knew that he should probably keep looking, but his stomach was pulling him closer and closer to the portrait of the fruit.

"It can't hurt to stop for a moment, to reconvene," James told himself as he reached up a hand to tickle the pear. The handle appeared and he pulled it, walking into what was, in his opinion, the best room at Hogwarts.

He was shocked to find himself looking at a redhead with a chocolate-covered face. She looked up when she heard him, and stopped midway through licking one of her fingers. James tried to hide a smile as she frantically worked to scatter her treats and make them look less plentiful.

"What can Scout get for you, sir?" a house elf asked James. He looked down at the little creature before looking up again at Lily.

"I'm- uh- I'm fine, thanks," James said, walking forward to where Lily was sitting on a counter.

"Hey there," James said. Lily licked her lips to make sure they were clean before responding.

"Hi. How did you find me?" she asked. James cracked a smile.

"What makes you think I was looking for you?" Her face faltered.

"Um—I don't—I mean—weren't you?" she asked feebly.

"Maybe. My answer depends on if you wanted to be found." He responded. She thought about it for a minute.

"Well, we certainly have things to talk about," she said finally. James took this as a 'yes' and jumped up onto the counter, sitting next to Lily and reaching for a particularly decadent-looking cream puff.

James chewed and watched as Lily had a small argument with herself. He could tell that there was something she wanted to say, so he sat and waited while she debated with herself silently. Finally she gave a sigh and started to speak.

"What happened with Murphy after I left?" she questioned.

"We broke up," James responded simply. Lily looked down, making a face that showed she couldn't quite decide if she should be happy or sad about it.

"I'm—uh—I'm sorry," Lily said after a second. She didn't sound too sorry.

"There's nothing to be sorry for. She and I were close to breaking up anyway, she said she'd been waiting for a good time to do it for a while. She—uh—liked someone else," James lied quickly and somewhat unconvincingly. Lily frowned, wondering why she hadn't heard about that before.

"Really?" Lily asked. James nodded.

"Yeah, and to be honest, so do I," he said. This caught Lily off guard.

"Really?" she said again for lack of anything better to say.

"Really," James said lamely, looking straight into her beautiful green eyes. He swallowed nervously, trying to hide the fact that he had no idea what to do. He'd fanaticized about being in a situation like this one for ages, yet now that it was here his heart was pounding too frantically to let him think straight.

"Who is it?" Lily asked, though really she could tell by his face who it was. She just needed a quick confirmation. Rather than giving a name, however, James nervously decided to ask the age-old question once again.

"Um, Lily, I think after this morning I'm single for Hogsmeade again. What would you say to going with me?" he asked. Lily gave a giggle.

"Are you asking me out?"

"That depends," James said cautiously, using the same tactic as he had before. "What's your answer?"

"I must be insane…" Lily muttered to herself before lifting her head up to look right at James.

"Yes," she said with another smile twitching at her lips.

"Say again?" James said. Lily laughed.

"You heard me," she replied coyly.

"Sure I did. But please, say it again? Let me savor the moment," James joked. Lily pushed him lightly.

"Watch it, buster, I can change my mind at any moment." Lily threatened mockingly.

"I'm sorry, I'll be good!" James exclaimed, jumping off of the counter. Lily followed suit, not able to wipe the smile off her face.

"Oh, this is so happy!" exclaimed a squeaky voice. Lily and James both turned around to look at the myriad of intrigued house elves. They exchanged a glance before they both started cracking up.

They left the kitchen with light hearts, full stomachs, and a feeling that things were going to be okay. No, not just okay, that things were going to be good. 

XOxoXOxoXOxoXO

Yes, I know the end is sickly sweet and clichéd. There's a stack of barf bags right by the little purple review button. I'm just not good with endings…

But, anyway, that's the end of it! What did you guys think? Reviews are always appreciated! If I get a lot, I might add an epilogue sometime… I've got a rough idea, but I'm only going to write it if I know people want it. So let me know in a review.

Thanks so much for reading my story, I hope you all liked it!!


End file.
